


Healing Ties

by jellyfishandtuna



Series: Under the Red Maple [2]
Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Depression, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, M/M, coming to terms with ones self
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishandtuna/pseuds/jellyfishandtuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After bringing Gaara back to Suna and the burial of Lady Chiyo, Naruto decides to remain in Suna to help with Gaara's healing process and the loss of Shukaku. Also trying to further help with the alliance between the Leaf and the Sand. In the mix, feeling arise that take both of the teen age males by surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> At the present moment, they are still between the 16-17 year old range. Most of the mature writing will come in later chapters and such. Right now, it's mostly bonding and strengthening what they already have.

**Sunagakure no Sato**

The air was dry, not like it was in Konoha. There, the air that surrounded the Hidden Leaf village was damp and humid, here it was hard to breathe. Kankuro and Naruto had helped Gaara with the walk back to his village, his people. He refused it from anyone else and was slightly annoyed at the fact that his older brother wouldn't take no for an answer. Every so often, when the pain in his newly reanimated legs became to great, his hand would wrap around Naruto's wrist and give it an almost bone breaking squeeze. It earned him a worried look from the blonde but nothing was spoken. He was the only one that could hear Gaara's small little grunts of protests or the small pants that escaped his lips. 'Almost there.' He'd whisper to him from time to time when Gaara would lean against him a little too much. Gaara, happy for the arm that Naruto had wrapped around his waist, not caring about the looks that he received from some of his Shinobi.

He had received a warm welcome from his people. It was something that caused his heart to jump slightly, not use to the warmth that they were giving him, nor the respect that he received when they let the bundled body of Lady Chiyo walk in front of them. It was... strange to him. 

"Take him to Suna Byōin." (1) Sakura voice rang out when they were inside the walls of Suna. Kankuro letting go of Gaara and he could do nothing more then lean against Naruto on his still unable feet. "Take him. Temari and I are going to update the counsel on what's happening." He nodded, his grip on Gaara's waist was tighter then before as they slowly started to make their way up the stairs. _"Stop."_ His voice was deeper then normal, his breathe panted and he was having a hard time catching it. His blonde companion only nodded, once again taking Gaara's weight with his own. He... didn't like this but if he had to depend on one person, then he was glad that it was Naruto. Inside, he felt hollow, almost empty. With not having Shukaku's voice echoing in his mind, telling him that he was nothing worth loving, that no one would ever would. 

A trembling hand rose and clinched into the fabric of his clothes that covered his heart. **"Gaara?"** His name lingered in the air with concern from the blonde Genin. _"There..."_ Here, in this small corridor of stairs; where he was alone with the person he trusted the most. _"Empty..."_ Gaara's knees buckled slightly, thankful that Naruto caught him before he crashed to the floor. **"It's okay, Gaara. You're safe and I'll explain everything to you when we get you back on your feet."** A set of pale teal hues looked upon his blonde friend, glistening with unshed tears. He felt... Gaara nodded, gathering what little strength that he had left in his weakened body to make it up the last few stairs to the landing. He couldn't even feel his chakra flowing through the small amount of scattered grains of sand that littered the floor. 

.  
.  
.

"How's Gaara?" Sakura's voice was quiet from across the small table that the two of them dined on. This wasn't ramen but Naruto wasn't going to complain too much, not to mention that the cooks in Suna seemed to not know the meaning of lite seasoning. **"He's really weak."** Naruto's reply was almost as quiet as his pink haired friend. **"He's questioning what happened to him and I told him that I'd answer anything he wanted to know when he got better."** She only nodded, taking a sip of the tea that the servers had left. The company from the Hidden Leaf were being treated with expect kindness and being glorified as heroes. 

"You're not coming back, are you?" A set green hues looked at him, unblinking as he only shook his head. **"I have to stay here. I have to make sure that he's gonna be okay."** It was a statement that was spoken through slightly clenched teeth, his fist that was resting on the table was balled so tight that his knuckles where turning white. "Naruto?" There was a pause before she spoken again. "Do you love him?" It threw the blonde off guard as he looked at her with wide eyes and a shocked expression. Honestly, he didn't know. The jinchūriki were what had brought them together in the first place and he couldn't even begin to believe how not having his was making Gaara feel. **"I don't know."** His tone was almost defeated when he spoke again after what felt like a long period of silence. " **I gotta go though. I told them I would be back after they made him comfortable."** Sakura gave a smile, nodding and watching him walk away. "Oh, Naruto." She clasped her hands together and gave a small prayer to her friend. He really was growing up. 

.  
.  
.

"He's very weak." The medical-nin told him once he was standing outside the door. "But he's been asking for you and nor other." Naruto looked through the small square window in the small wooden door. "Try not to say anything that will upset him at the present, not even if he asks. Lord Kazekage needs time to process everything that's happened." Naruto inhaled sharply before making his way into the coolest room in all of Suna, the medical staff was doing there best to make him as comfortable as possible but he still didn't look like himself. 

He sat on the edge of the bed, very close to Gaara's hand; knee bent, he turned around to look at his friend. Eyes closed, the darkness the seemed to consume around his eyes traveled to his lids. His skin, paler then normal and for the first time in his life, Naruto could see the freckles that littered his flesh. He didn't have his sand armor on. That was a first but it was understandable that he'd have to remove it in order for the medical-nin to look over his properly. 

Freckles. Millions of freckles and he couldn't stop himself from looking to see just how many there might have been. Couldn't stop himself from thinking about just how many Gaara had before he shook his head. 'Stop being weird, Naruto.' He couldn't. Gaara was... beautiful and it was literally taking his breathe away but he also saw how peaceful he looked. He couldn't help but wonder what it was going to be like for him. 

_"No."_ At first it was a whispered sound that escaped his thin pale lips. Naruto did nothing more then look at him, he must be remembering. 

_"No..._ It was a little stronger this time. Naruto couldn't help but move a little bit closer, even if it meant getting punched in the face by his friend. **"Gaara... it's okay. You're back in Suna. You're safe."** Naruto's voice was lowest that he even believed he's spoken. Until he noticed that Gaara's right hand was trembling. 

_"NO!"_ The Kazekage bolted upright, horror and pain written across his face as he clutched his chest again, leaving Naruto in a certain amount of shock but he didn't move. Nor did he say anything when those black tinted lids finally opened to a set of trembling wet teal hues. **"Gaara."** His voice finally broke the stillness in the room. Gaara's head turning to face him with panic in his eyes. **"You're back in Suna. You're safe."** Then something happened that surprised him. Gaara's composure broke and he fell against Naruto's body. At first, he thought he was just trembling until he felt the hot wet tears hit his dark green shirt. Gaara was crying, his shoulders shaking and it was something that Naruto had never seen before. **"Hey... it's okay."** The blonde didn't really know what to do, he wasn't the best at comforting people thanks to his past but he did his best. An arm snaked around Gaara's waist, his other hand had moved to rest on the back of his shoulder and all he did was hold him. He couldn't even believe what was going through the redheads mind at the moment but for some reason, it broke his heart; but deep inside him, he could feel the rage coming from Kurama. The rage of having the tailed beast stripped from it's host in such a manner. 

"Hey, Temari. Is Gaara awake yet?" She had been standing in front of his hospital door for some time, just watching the two. It was truly amazing that Gaara trusted this annoying blonde so much. All she did was nod to her brother before he looked through he window. "Man, that's gotta suck." He exhaled sharply before taking her by the shoulder. "Come on, we'll give them some time." Somehow, they both understood. 

**"Hey."** His voice remained as soothing as he possibly could before he moved his hand, fingers dancing through the slightly sweat dampened red hair of the male he was holding in his arms. **"It's gonna be alright, Gaara."** If anyone else had tried to do this to the Kazekage without permission from him, they would most likely be put to death from treason or something. Gaara didn't say a word, he let the blonde comfort him even if it felt so foreign to him. _"I..."_ His timbre voice was shaking as he tried to regain a little of his composure. _"I... what happened, Naru...to?"_ His voice hitching before a small hiccup escaped. 

He was about to explain everything when a medical-nin knocked on the door, causing Gaara to unwind himself from the comforting arms that he'd wanted so many times before. "Lord Kazekage, it's time for your shot." Gaara had completely forgot about them. **"Shot?"** Naruto looked at him in a strange manner. "Yes. I'm going to have to ask you to leave for a moment, Naruto." The nurse just smiled at him and he rose from the bed. _"He... stays."_ All Gaara wanted to do was have him close, bathe in his scent and crawl inside him. Nothing more or less. Naruto sat back on the bed with a confused look on his face as Gaara rolled over on his side, the nurse rolling down his sleep wear. _"I am an Omega."_ He couldn't help but sigh. _"I have to take a shot once a month instead of the normal suppressants because of who I am."_ His secret was out now. His fingers wrapping around he edge of the bed as he hissed as the needle pierced his skin. His sand twirling in the air, waiting to strike but even as weak as he was, Gaara controlled it. Naruto just sat there with a dumbfounded expression. He was an Alpha, how could he have not have known but as the liquid in the shot worked it's magic, leaving Gaara slightly panted, Naruto understood what it did. **"Why would you do that?!"** He didn't understand why it angered him like it did. _"A person in my position can not show weakness. I've been taking these since I first shown what my secondary sex was. My Father made sure of that, but I didn't start to show until I was 8."_ The nurse smiled, pants rose and he made his leave. _"Most of the people that serve under me are Beta's, but I still can't risk being found out. Considering that most of the other Kage's and most of my ninja's are Alpha's."_ He could understand Naruto's frustration, still being able to feel the anger that he was projecting. There was a lot that Gaara wasn't able to risk in his position as Kazekage. _"I can not show weakness to my people."_ He looked at Naruto with tired eyes, bloodshot from his earlier outburst. 

'So this explains why I want you so badly.' 

**"Gaara..."**

_"I understand that at some point I will have to find a mate."_ He reached out, taking Naruto's hand and squeezing it lightly. It was almost instant that he felt whatever anger that was building inside the blonde melt away with his touch. _"I will have to produce an heir, but for now, I have to lead my people. Gain their trust."_ He rolled back over on his back, arms moving to grip the bed and trembled as he moved back into a seated position against the headboard. _"I don't wish to be seen as just another Omega and there are only two others and that nurse that know. This is my trust in you, Naruto."_ He didn't look at him, merely nodded his head in understanding. _"Now, please. Tell me what happened."_ He was looking at him with soft teal hues, waiting. 

By the time that he was finished explaining everything, Gaara couldn't speak. He did nothing more then look down at the thin blanket that covered his bottom torso and pick at a string that had come loose. This... this was the Gaara that only Naruto got to see. The one that was unsure about everything that was going on at the moment. **"You and I are now share a bond because I shared my charka to save you."** His tone quite as he spoke. **"And I would have done it again without hesitation."** In some ways, Gaara could feel it, from both Naruto and Lady Chiyo. That strange mix of charka that was running through his own network that was getting stronger as the minutes ticked by. He gave a heavy sigh before he spoke. _"I will never be able to repay the debt to either of you."_ Gaara gave a strained chuckle. _"And I find it amusing that the one that cursed me with the monster was the same one that gave her life for mine."_ Naruto rested his hand on top of Gaara's causing it to still. 

**"I'm not going back with the rest tonight. I'm going to stay here for as long as it takes to make sure that you're alright."** Teal hues looked at him with a mild amount of shock. _"You do not have to, Naruto."_ He gave a small reserved smile. 

**"I want to."**

.  
.  
.


	2. II

Gaara had found the strength to not only go to the small funeral of Lady Chiyo but he also found the will to see the still tired and tattered Hidden Leaf party off. Naruto standing close to him because even if he acted as if he were strong enough, Gaara was still wobbly on his feet. 

"Are you sure about this. Lady Tsunade is going to wonder why you haven't returned with us." He just narrowed his eyes, looking around at his comrades and flashed her a small smile. **"Tell Granny to save me some tea.** " He turned, hugging Sakura which made her still slightly before the embrace was returned. "Be safe, Naruto." He gave a chuckle. **"Believe it. If they need me, just have them send for me."** He gave a curious glance to Gaara as he moved to stand in front of Might Guy and Kakashi. Sakura moving to stand beside the two of them as Naruto made his way to stand behind Gaara. 

_"I extend my hand in thanks to you and your shinobi's for coming to my rescue."_ He looked around slightly, feeling Naruto behind him as he swayed slightly with the wind but gained himself seconds after. _"I also wish for you to give my gratitude to the Leaf's Hokage as well."_ He bowed at the waist to them, which was a very high honor. Kakashi looked at Naruto and smiled with his good eye before the party turned their backs, making their way back towards home. Gaara stood there, waiting until he was positive that they weren't looking back anymore before he felt himself falling, only to have a strong arm wrap around his waist to keep him from going to his knees. **"Too much excitement."** It was whispered against his ear as the Kazekage groaned slightly. _"It would appear so."_ He left Naruto steady him on his feet before he turned to his brother and sister. _"I am fine."_ The small gourd of sand attached at his waist didn't even have a chance to dance from his the end. He could do nothing more then stand there and sigh. 

"Gaara, are you sure you are up for this so quickly?" Temari asked the question as they were walking between the mountains. _"I can not show weakness. Not in a time when my people need me to be strong."_ Kankurō shot a glance to his sister who did nothing more then shake her head. They both knew that Gaara was going to do what he wanted, but he wasn't the same as he use to be. There wasn't any fear between them anymore for their little brother. It was respect and love. "Well, there's a mountain of paper work waiting for you." Kankurō teased as Temari hit him on the shoulder. He gave a playful 'ouch' but there was a small smile that flashed across Gaara's lips. Things had changed, and for the better. 

"Hey, Gaara! We're gonna go get something to eat. We'll see you around later." Gaara nodded as he watched the two of them disappear into the busy streets, making his way into the Kazekage building, no one was around as his palm pressed against the cool wall. Naruto had his back turned, waving to the older two siblings before Gaara's panting caught his attention. "Okay then! Enough excitement for one day." He didn't rush, didn't make a scene, just moved to wrap his arm around Gaara's waist as the smaller male leaned against his body. _"I believe... I need... to rest."_ He nodded as he helped him deeper into the Kagekaze's compound, or at least that's what he called it. **"Alright! Let's get the mighty Kage to bed."** His tone took a slightly playful tone without meaning to. Gaara did nothing but give a deep chuckle. 

.  
.  
.

Gaara rarely slept. In the past it was mostly because of his demon, now it would be him getting use to not having it continuously whispering in his mind. Naruto helped Gaara into his room. Impressed with how large it was, but everything it in screamed 'Him.' He couldn't help but smile as he helped him stand in the middle of the room, taking his tie and small gourd when he untied it and helping him into bed. The room smelled oddly like faint vanilla and he noticed that their was a small area near the balcony that held several rows of potted cacti. He would have to ask about that when Gaara felt better. One having a brilliant lavender color flower on the top. It didn't take him long once he made a little nest, closing his eyes and light even breathing escaping his lips.

He'd found a little chair in the corner of the darkened room to make his own little nest. Naruto waited until he knew that Gaara was asleep before he even thought about rest himself. To be honest, he hadn't been sleeping well if at all and it was starting to take a toll on him. Naruto wouldn't complain about it though because he was doing something for his friend, his village... he was doing it to get closer to someone that he felt not only needed it but there was a connection now between them and it was stronger then even. Propping his feet up as he let himself get comfortable, Naru yawned softly, the orange sky of Suna shinning through the window. 

_"I want to kill everyone."_ It was a raspy tone that he spoke in. _"Death is the only thing that matters. It's the only thing I crave."_ He was crying out in his sleep, tossing and turning. It seemed that the nightmares where still very much present. _"Monster!"_ The sky outside was dark, stars twinkling in the sky. His eyes slowly began to flutter open and he groaned until he heard the noises coming from Gaara's bed. _"Monster! No... I'm not a monster!"_ It didn't even sound like Gaara to be honest. It sounded like a scared little 6 year old boy. He jumped up, tripping over his own feet in the process and fell, hitting the his chin on the edge of the bed. **"Damn it!"** He couldn't even save someone from a nightmare gracefully. 

His body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Naruto could tell that he had his sand armor up because it was making his skin turn into a tan shade. The sand from his gourd swirling in the air, looking to strike at something but just ended up going in a million different direction. **"Gaara?"** He pushed himself up from the floor, making sure to ease himself on the bed as easy as possible. He was crying out in his sleep, it broke his heart. He didn't even know that his pheromones where sifting through the air, he was projecting calm and didn't even know it. **"Gaara?"** His voice a little more caring as he rested his hand on his shoulder. The touch... that's what did it. 

A large hand wrapped around Naruto's throat, lifting him from he bed and dangling him in the air. His own hands moved to wrap around the sand but he knew it wouldn't do any good. **"Gaara... you...** " The hand tightened before he could say anymore, causing him to give a loud yelp in reply. His eyes widened, kicking his feet in the air and gasping for breathe. **"Gaara... please..."**

_"You... will... DIE!"_ The raspy breath hissed from his sleep. He didn't wanna die. Not like this. Not by the hand of his potential lover. **"I DON'T WANNA DIE!"** Naruto screamed it and started beating on the hand and before he knew it, he was being thrown through the air, hitting the bedroom wall with a loud thud. His blue hues were blurry, the knock against the wall had him seeing stars but he wasn't about to give up. Not when he had a friend in pain and needed him. The sand had made a cloud above his bed and was merely hovering there, it looked so ominous in the darkness. Naruto growled before he hauled himself up from the floor and made a mad dash towards his friend. Gaara lay on the bed gasping for breathe, clutching his chest. _"Make it stop."_ It was the most pitiful that he'd ever heard him speak and it was breaking his heart even more. 

**"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

The room filled with pops as three of his clones went running around to try to get the sand's attention, at least for the moment anyway. Naruto scrambled to the bed, straddling Gaara's waist. 'Think. Think. Think.' He had heard that waking people from their nightmares was bad. No... wait, that was sleep walking. Damn it! The pheromones apparently weren't working or they couldn't where Gaara took his shot so in a last minute attempt... Naruto could hear his clones fighting with Gaara's said, he took a sharp inhale and... His lips tasted like sand and sweat, but there was another scent underneath that he couldn't make out; something sweet but musky. It wasn't a deep kiss, but it seemed to have worked. The kiss was broken as Gaara sat straight up in the middle of his bed, a sweating panting mess with wild wide eyes. Terrified eyes. _"I..."_

_"Naruto ... I'm ..."_

Gaara blinked several times in confusion, not only wondering why Naruto was straddling his waist but also... He'd kissed him. The sting of it lingering on his lips as he licked them briefly. **"You were having a nightmare. I..."** He rubbed the back of his head. **"I didn't know what else to do."** The sand seemed to retreat as it's master was now awake and out of danger. It almost sounded like it was hissing as it made it's way back to the tiny gourd. Teal hues seemed to dart around the room, looking at Naruto for a brief moment and regretting whatever had happened. 

_"I'm... sorry."_ His done deep as he lowered his head in shame. 

**"Hey."** His tone was soft as he spoke, his mind still going over the kiss that he's placed on Gaara's lips to wake him up. He couldn't say that he didn't wish to do it again. **"Don't be sorry. We can't control what we do in our sleep, you know."** He flashed one of his brilliant smiles as Gaara rose his head. He once again looked around and a heavy sigh escaped his lips. _"I've hurt my babies."_ He'd never heard Gaara's voice so broken as he did at this moment, his eyes going toward the small cactus farm that he had going on in the corner of his room. His sand rose from the gourd, trembling slightly before it shifted and started to clean up his plants. It held so much care in doing so that it took Naruto back for a moment. 

**"Wanna talk about it?"** Gaara was still shaking slightly, his hand had moved to rub against the 'AI' on his forehead and he frowned, sighing once again. Naruto had noticed that it was just something he did. Gaara was a man of few words but limitless expressions when it came to his eyes. He didn't always wear a frown, he had a secret little smile that showed from time to time. 

_"I... I wouldn't know where to start."_ He watched as his sand continued to clean up the mess that he had made, still avoiding eye contact with Naruto; not because of the kiss, but because he could have almost killed him and he didn't know how to quite make up for it. Sure, he'd apologized but that wasn't the point. One doesn't just almost kill the light in his life and not regret it in some form. **"Gaara."** He was gentle in his movements, his hand moving to rest on top of Gaara's and he could tell that he still hadn't let his sand armor un-form. He didn't look up at Naruto's face but the blonde could tell that his lip was quivering lightly. He smiled softly, letting his fingers wrap around slightly trembling fingers and gave them a squeeze. 

They sat and talked for a few hours. Gaara was actually pouring his heart and soul out to Naruto; well, the best that he knew how anyway. Gaara was one of those people that didn't trust anyone... ever and still in the back of his head, it was hard for him to do it; but with Naruto sitting beside him, offering calming reassurances and his scent helping to sooth his nerves, Gaara was able to do. There were tears, of course there were and a lot of them. Self loathing and blame and loneliness. Naruto knew all about it.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **It’s almost unbearable, isn’t it? The feeling of being all alone. I know that feeling. I’ve been there, in that dark and lonely place. But now there are other, other people that mean a lot to me. I care more about them then I do myself and I won’t let anyone hurt them. That’s why I won’t ever give up. I will stop you, even if I have to kill you.**
> 
>   
>  _But why? Why would you do this for anyone but yourself._
> 
>  
> 
> **Because they saved me from myself. They rescued me from my loneliness. They were the first to except me for how I am. They’re my friends.**  
> 

The stars seemed to shine a little brighter in Suna. Naruto couldn't put his finger on why but they did. Konosha seemed to always be lite up in some form or fashion, usually the moon was so bright that it blocked out most of the twinkling balls of gas and took the space for itself. Here... it was just beautiful. The night air was still rather warm, he'd left Gaara asleep because gods knew when the last time was that he had a night that wasn't racked with nightmares or the like. He found it amusing that their was a lounge chair on top of the Kazekage office and came to the conclusion that Gaara most likely had something to do with it. His little cacti garden even extended to this place. There was so much about him that he didn't know, or rather, he'd never took the time to ask. But here, now, all Naruto wanted to do was get to know him. Everything about him.

It had been almost two weeks since they had returned to Suna. The nightmares had slowed down and he was starting to return to a slightly normal state. Naruto knew that he would have to leave soon. Here, people looked at him as a hero, the person that had saved their beloved leader. Back home, he was still probably just send as the attention seeking prankster. He wondered how this was going to go. Gaara had starting to cling to him when they were in private, clinging to him as if he needed Naruto to breathe. Not that Naruto minded, he liked having someone so close like that after years of loneliness and no one really seeing him in that manner. 

Gaara still flinched sometimes when Naruto hugged him. He'd made a silent vow to himself that Gaara would know physical contact, so hugs were very often throughout the day. Sometimes they were small, friendly little reminders to the Kazekage that someone was around and they cared for him. Then there were other times, times when the hugs were so innocent. When Naruto would take Gaara into his arms, encasing him tightly and leaning down slightly so that he could bury his nose in the redheads hair. When he'd lift his hand and let his fingers lightly touch over the bond mark and he could feel Gaara shutter underneath him. Naruto wasn't the type that wanted to bond with anyone... but he would make an exception for the boy with the crimson red hair that he held in his arms. 

"He'd do it for you, you know." Kankuro's voice startled him from his night dreaming and he jumped almost out of the chair that he was lounging in. From the roof floor of the office, Naruto looked up at the towering middle sand sibling wide wild blue eyes, like he didn't have a clue what he was talking about. Kankuro sighed, sitting in the chair beside the empty one. Naruto rose, dusting himself off. **"What do you mean, 'He'd do it for me."** He relaxed a little as he sat back down. He knew that the stupid act wouldn't work here but he had to try. He knew exactly what he was talking about. 

**"I wouldn't ask him to.**

"You wouldn't have to."

They sat in silence for a few moments, Naruto letting the information process in his head. There were times that he could be quite daft. 

**"I know."**

.

.

.

Gaara had stretched out like a cat before curling back around the pillow that had taken Naruto's place. The darkness that surrounded his eyes offset his pale skin, making him look like a porcelain doll. The thin blanket that was covering him when Naruto had left had made it's way around his waist, his skin; untouched by any elements or attacks was flawless. Naruto sat in his usual chair in the corner, chewing on his knuckles and watching him sleep. His mind trouble at the conversation that he and Kankuro had had earlier. 

He knew how Gaara felt about him. Had felt it in the way that his Omega was pulling toward him. He didn't have a clue how experienced Gaara was and he'd only ever kissed Sasuke and that was by mistake. A fond smile crossed his lips when he remembered how mad all the girls in class where that he'd more or less been his first kiss. 

If he were dreaming, it was relatively peaceful. Gaara would make some form of little noise before rolling back over and snuggling into his pillow. From time to time, he would say Naruto's name and a small smile would cross his lips. It was captivating to say the least and Naruto couldn't pull his eyes away from the sleeping form even if he wanted to.

'He'd do it for you.' That statement seemed to echo in his mind. Naruto had never seen himself as the pairing type. The type to bond with someone and have that unspoken love. He'd always been alone. He'd never really had time to develop a crush on anyone other then Sakura and it took him a long time to understand that that wasn't going to get him anywhere. She was so in love with Sasuke that she couldn't see straight... well, her and half of the female population of Konosha. 'He'd do it for you.' There was a slight stirring on the bed, a small whimper that seemed to draw him from his thoughts. 'He'd do it for you.' 

Naruto slowly rose from his chair, thinking really too hard on the subject. Gaara's peacefulness had somehow turned into something a little more dark. His whimpers and whines becoming more impatient and fast as he began to toss and turn on the bed. He didn't say a word, he didn't have to. This wasn't the first time that he'd had to do this and it most likely wouldn't be the last. The second that he rolled over on his side, Gaara had wiggled his way against him, clinging to the grey shirt that covered his body. **"I'm here. You're in Suna. You're safe."** It seemed to be the mantra as of late. Gaara soon became still, quiet and it seemed that whatever had had him in his grasp was disappearing. Naruto gave a small little private smile before his arm laid on top of Gaara's slender waistline. How on Earth were two people like them suppose to have a health relationship? He shook his head lightly, letting that thought fade into darkness. 

**"Yeah, I'd do it for him to."**

**Author's Note:**

> 1:) Suna Hospital (砂病院, Suna Byōin, Literally meaning: Sand Hospital.


End file.
